rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Scavenger Lands NPCs
Marukani Rhiana The "Heroes'" Empire Celestial Level NPCs Lexis (Lexi)- Defiler, transformed by Niet into a bunnygirl and loyal to the coven. Has issues with the stereotypes for bunnygirls being playful and ditzy, given that she's serious, hard-working and somewhat socially inept. Niet resolved Louisa- A fiend transformed into a bunnygirl through the coven's machinations. Unable to deal with being subordinate or abandoning Niet, she transformed her obedience into a shy romance instead. Hoppy-A scourge transformed into a bunnygirl through the coven's machinations. Denandsor (Eye)- Eye and Seven Despairs, transformed into an Alchemical, has built herself up around the city, making it a part of her. Sagira- Adopted by Niet as a younger sister, this celestial belongs to an unknown type of Exalt. Rei- Emerald's Lunar mate, initially hated Emerald, but has acceded to a friendlier rivalry. Initially from Puyo and seems to be running things there. Denandsor (Eye)- Eye and Seven Despairs, transformed into an Alchemical, has built herself up around the city, making it a part of her. Boosts crafting actions by a factor of X16 which may stack additively with other speed boosters they use. Also has a lot of other nifty powers. Jo- Danzi's daughter, exalt related to Vel and quite powerful Little Ruby- Sidereal adopted by Emerald after being caught as a spy. Tabris- Another Velos, Badgered into submission by Niet, Surrendered to Danzi in shame. Circe- Ephemeral daughter of Lilith made very real by Danzi. Rambunxious five year old with a mischief streak. Adara- Solar Twilight with no memories of her past, found shaped into a tree, freed by Danizelle. She takes the form of Danizelle's daughter now, damn near a perfect copy of the serpentine one as a human child. Walker In Darkness- Formerly a Deathlord, now in the form of a nasscent Moonsilver patropolis Danizelle arranged to be installed and is slowly building up on the island to the west of Thorns. Here there be monsters, and she's getting the city rigged for oceanic mobility as a resource-extraction platform, and deep sea expansion rig ala Stargate Atlantis. Niet's Juggernaught (Juggy)- the monstrous beast has been restored to health and given the ability to take on human form. Fifi- Former leader of the Grass Spider assassins. She showed herself to be needlessly destructive in killing her two co-leaders, so Niet remade her as a puppy-girl to make her more obedient. An elder dragon-blooded. Leelan- Sorceress from Puyo, apprenticed to Niet after being transformed briefly into a doll by Emerald. Simon Yew- Animated doll transformed by the invisible fortress. Emerald gave her to Niet. Dragonblooded The Grass Spiders- An elite group of dragonblooded and human assassins and spies. Co-opted and transformed by Niet. Snow: A young dragon girl pulled from the well. Actually a behemoth with incredible tactical ability and skills at training an army. Somewhat greedy and wants to 'own' her followers as part of her horde. The Three Little Witches: A group Niet pulled from the well, each is an apprentice 'witch' who looks to Niet as their teacher. Rose the obedient youngest apprentice, Mimi- the wild middle apprentice and Sandra the lethargic senior apprentice. Leona: Essence 6 Sidereal which Niet claimed during the Ebon Dragon's wedding. She seems happy with this scenario so far. A master of Charcoal March of Spiders, Shadow Throne, Sun, Tiger, Water Dragon, and Crane styles. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights